HARRY POTTER Y LA VERDAD DETRAS DE LA CICATRIZ
by Dromel-Girl
Summary: ¿Tu podrias Decidir entre el DESTINO de TODO el mundo mágico o el amor de tu vida? ¿Que sucederia si en la vida de Harry apereciera nuevos personajes, pero uno en especial que daria un giro de 360 º a la Historia no solo del trío sino que tambien de mucho
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Comencé esta historia antes del séptimo libro por eso no coincide en las cosas de HP7

Los personajes aquí (un 99) no son míos son de J.K. autora de la saga Harry Potter

No me vaso en la historia original, y mi mente esta algo loca.

* * *

Prologo

Por en medio de montañas y caminos pasaba a toda velocidad una locomotora escarlata inmensa, con muchos vagones y jóvenes de entre 11 y 18 años.

En uno de los últimos vagones del tren se encontraban 3 jóvenes que terminaban su 4º año en Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería en Gran Bretaña, uno era alto, pecoso y pelirrojo su nombre era Ronald Bilius Weasley pero sus amigos le decían Ron Weasley ; el segundo ocupante del vagón era un poco mas bajo que Ronald, tenia el cabello negro azabache, usaba unos lentes redondos que dejaban ver sus ojos verdes y en su frente tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo su nombre era Harry James Potter, el tercer y ultimo ocupante del vagón era una chica castaña de ojos color miel y bien parecida su nombre Hermione Jean Granger. Los 3 o mejor dicho Hermione discutía con sus amigos sobre algunos acontecimientos inexplicables que habían estado sucediendo a lo largo de su estancia en el colegio desde su primer año.

-Escúchenme, entiéndalo no es normal que nos pasen este tipo de cosas- repetía por 3ª vez a sus amigos la castaña

-Hermione tranquila, nada en nuestras vidas es normal sino ve a Harry- le contestaba el pelirrojo divertido por la expresión de insatisfacción que ponía el pelinegro

-Si Hermione olvídalo, Ron tienen razón, lo que pasa…….- pero el pelinegro fue interrumpido por la castaña

-No Harry, no es normal no es nada normal lo que a pasado, pero...pero tampoco es lógico- dijo casi a gritos la castaña

-Hermione haber dime ¿según para ti que no es normal?- le dijo Ron ya arto del tema

-Mira Ronald, ¿Recuerdas que sucedió en nuestro primer año en el colegio?- dijo cautelosa la castaña

-Pues entramos al sótano de Hogwarts y pasamos unas pruebas y luego me sacrifique por ustedes dos y entonces me desmaye y desperté en la enfermería- dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso

-Si Ron, pero después que te desmayaste Harry y yo continuamos hacia la siguiente prueba y yo deje a Harry pasando el acertijo de pociones y bueno Harry podrías recordarle a Ron que fue lo que paso después- Dijo la castaña mirando al pelinegro

-Eh- dijo el pelinegro ya que estaba perdido soñando con su primer curso –pues después de eso me encontré frente a frente con Voldemord, obtuve la piedra y justo cuando el profesor intento atacarme se comenzó como a deshacer, luego Voldemord se volvió una forma semihumana me ataco y me desmaye luego desperté en la enfermería y la piedra estaba a salvo- concluyo el pelinegro

-Si Harry, yo debía salir con Ron a buscar a Dumbledore pero también me desmaye sin razón aparente y después desperté al igual que ustedes dos en la enfermería- dijo la castaña orgullosa de su argumento- la pregunta es ¿Quién nos saco o como demonios salimos de allí?-

-Pues sabemos que no fue Dumbledore ya que estaba en el ministerio y dudo que alguien mas supiera pasar a el perro de tres cabezas- dijo pensativo el ojinegro

-Bueno Hermione es una pequeña coincidencia que no sepamos como salimos no es nada extraordinario- dijo sin aniño el pelirrojo

-Esta bien pero ese mismo año en hallowen alguien se echo la culpa por mi, y de eso estoy segura por que la profesora dijo que alguien ya le avía aclarado toda la situación- dijo muy animada la castaña

-Bueno pudo ser cualquier chico del colegio- dijo Ron divertido imaginando a Lavander salvando a Hermione

-Ronald, esta bien ¿pero no es coincidencia que se desmayaran también en segundo año?- dijo la castaña

-Bueno eso si fue algo extraño- asintió el pelinegro

-Si y lo mas extraño Harry es que los sacaron a todos (Lockhart, Ginny, Harry y Ron) desmayados, y solo puedo haber sido alguien que conocía la entrada a la cámara y que además de eso supiera hablar el idioma parsel para poder abrirla- concluyo la castaña

-Pues tal vez fue Dumbledore Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo algo aburrido

-No por que Dumbledore no habla parsel lo único que se me ocurre, es que tal vez hay un nuevo heredero de Slytherin- dijo la castaña imaginándose lo peor

-¿Enserio lo crees? Entonces esta resuelto ¿aluna otra duda? – dijo queriendo cambiar de tema el pelirrojo

-Si muchas, ese mismo año a mi no me despetrificaron con sopa de mandrágora como a los demás si no de manera muy diferente con magia muy antigua según la señora Pomfrey, también me dice que nunca vio nada tan extraordinario como eso y que se necesita mucho poder para conjurar este tipo de hechizos, yo me pregunto ¿quien me abra despetrificado?-

-Por favor Hermione, pudo haber sido por lo que nos dices cualquier profesor de el colegio, tal ves uno de los profesores mas viejos- dijo el pelirrojo con enfado

-No Ron- pero esta ves no lo paro la castaña si no el pelinegro- Hermione tiene razón, he leído, si Hermione leí, como decía leí que ese tipo de magia solo la puede conjurar alguien con sangre totalmente pura, con muchísimo poder y por ultimo debe tener un motivo meramente sentimental con la persona a la que se desea curar de por medio- concluyo

-De acuerdo RAI, pero a quien cono…..- el pelirrojo volvió a ser interrumpido pero esta vez por Hermione

-Ese es el punto Ronald, ¿Quién?- la castaña se quedo pensando – Bueno también en 3º, cuando RAI y yo volvimos al pasado alguien conjuro un patronus inmenso que alejo a los dementotes, pero no logramos ver quien fue- voltio a ver al pelinegro

-Fue mi papa Hermione- dijo irritado Harry

-RAI solo por que la figura que vimos se parecía a tu padre de joven no significa que sea el, pero de acuerdo creerlo yo no- negó la castaña – Bueno y por ultimo estoy casi segura que logre ver a Dumbledore hablar con un mortifago la noche de la tercera prueba-

-Hermione, basta de una vez a hora imaginas mortifagos donde sea- le grito Ron

-Esta bien, crean lo que sea pero yo voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto – dijo por ultimo la castaña y salio del vagón

-Cada día la entiendo menos- concluyo el pelirrojo

* * *

pues aquí termina el prologo, estas son solo algunas dudas que aclarara el nuevo personaje, el prox. capitulo lleva por titulo "El Sujeto"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

"EL SUJETO"

Grimmauld Place numero 12, era una casa oculta, las paredes de la fachada estaban sucias y las ventanas mugrientas. La entrada principal estaba precedida de unos desgastados escalones de piedra. La maltrecha puerta tenía la pintura negra estropeada y arañada. La aldaba de la puerta tenia forma de serpiente retorcida.

Harry entro en la casa el vestíbulo era una estancia larga y lúgubre iluminada por una lámpara de cristales y por unas anticuadas lámparas de gas que estaban colgadas en la pared que estaban cubiertas por papel pintado que se estaba despegando. En las paredes también había multitud de retratos torcidos que estaban ennegrecidos por el paso del tiempo. Además en el vestíbulo hay una desvencijada mesa con una lámpara y un candelabro con forma de serpiente retorcida, un paragüero hecho con una pierna de troll y un retrato de una señora.

Harry camino a lo largo del vestíbulo, en el cual se encontraba una larga escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores después seguía una puerta de donde provenían voces

Harry abrió la puerta y entonces….

-Harry carñio que bueno que estas bien- dijo la señora Weasley dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry

-Si señora Weasley, gracias pero….- fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley

-No hay tiempo Harry, segundo piso primera puerta a la derecha- dijo la señora Weasley señalando las escaleras

Harry no tardo en entender a la señora Weasley y al llegar al pie de la escalera comenzó a subirla, en las paredes de la escalera estaban las reducidas cabezas de los antiguos elfos domésticos de la familia, al llegar al primer piso se encontró con un elfo domestico era pequeño, de la mitad de estatura de un hombre, sus brazos eran delgados, con nariz parecida a un hocico y ojos enrojecidos, murmuraba algo que Harry no alcanzo a entender pero siguió subiendo asta el segundo piso, cuando llego al lugar indicado y abrir la puerta fue recibido por un gran abrazo de su amiga Hermione y un efusivo (nótese el sarcasmo) ¿como estas? de Ron.

-Harry, supimos lo del ataque de los dementotes, debes contárnoslo todo, también sabemos de la vista en el ministerio ya investigue no pueden expulsarte es totalmente injusto… - la detuvo Ron

-Déjalo respirar Hermione- le dijo Ron

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Harry después de una milésima de segundo

-El cuartel- dijo Ron orgulloso

-De la orden del fénix- dijo Hermione a ver la cara de no haber entendido nada de Harry -

Dumbledore la fundo la primera vez que lucharon contra "quien - tu - sabes"-

-Y por que no me lo dijeron- pregunto Harry - no pudieron habérmelo dicho en una carta, estuve sin noticias todo el verano-

-Hubiéramos querido, enserio que si, pero…- Ron no completo la frase y voltio a ver a Hermione

-¿Pero que?- lo apresuro Harry

-Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada- dijo sin más Hermione, mientras Ron la acecinaba con la mirada

-¿Dumbledore, dijo eso? - Harry se quedo pensativo- pero por que no contarme, yo fui el que vio regresar a Voldemort, yo fui el que lo vio acecinar a Cedric Diggory, yo……-

Pero los casi gritos de Harry fueron opacados por una voz grave y muy profunda (una voz capas de hacerte sentir en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo en la opinión de Hermione), seguida de una voz mucho mas aguda, de una jovencita no mayor a 15 años.

-No, no y no- decía la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz grabe que se acercaba cada vez mas a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el trío, al parecer ambas personas descendían de los pisos superiores.

-Por, por que lo de Michael no...…. no es nada, en…….enserio- sollozaba la jovencita mientras las voces se acercaban aun mas a la habitación.

-No me importa Corner, más bien son tus acciones- decía ya más cerca la voz aguda

Los tres dentro de la habitación estaban muy concentrados en aquella extraña y ajena conversación, por la puerta de la alcoba aparecieron dos personas con rumbo a las escaleras de bajada, ellos eran quienes estaban discutiendo antes.

La joven que lloraba era una joven de estatura promedio, ojos marrón brillante, su cabello rojo fuego rizado y en ese momento sostenido por una coleta, en si una muchachita muy guapa. Ella era Ginny la hermana menor de Ron.

De quien provenía la voz grave, era al parecer un hombre alto, pero para desgracia de Harry no pudor saber quien era ya que estaba cubierto por una túnica con capucha que no dejaba ver ni un mechón de su cabello y de la cara de esta persona ni hablar ya que venia parcial mente cubierta por un antifaz que solo le dejaba ver la boca y una pequeña parte de la nariz.

Ambos pasaron de largo la habitación, Ginny aun llorando y la expresión del enmascarado parecía de pocos amigos así siguieron caminando y bajaron por las escaleras a la primera planta.

Harry voltio a ver a sus amigos tratando de que le explicaran quien era ese.

-Es "el sujeto" Harry- dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que su amigo preguntaba y continuo

- Y no tenemos idea de nada sobre el solo nos dijeron que lo llamáramos así-

Harry sintió mayor curiosidad y se acerco al barandal de la escalera, Ginny y "el sujeto" seguían discutiendo en el primer piso pero estaban sentados en el suelo, Harry tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escuchar lo que decían.

-…..Una por favor, solo una- imploraba entre sollozos Ginny

-Esta bien Ginny, es la primera y la ultima vez y todo depende de ti, ahora quiero que me des un b.............-

Sirius Black apareció por las escaleras y no dejo que "el sujeto" terminara de hablar

-"sujeto" necesitamos hablar, ahora- Sirius dijo esto mas como una orden que como una petición

-De acuerdo- dijo "el sujeto" levantándose -terminamos esta conversación después-

-Si gracias, gracias mil gracias- dijo Ginny aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Sirius y "el sujeto" bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina y Ginny se dirigió a las de subida.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

"TOQUE DE QUEDA"

Ginny subió las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso (donde se encontraba Harry escuchando una conversación ajena), lo primero que encontró fueron reproches de Harry.

-Ginny, quien es ese, ¿Por qué estabas con el?, podría ser peligroso, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla……- los gemelos Weasley aparecieron a los costados de Harry, evitando que siguiera reprendiendo a Ginny (como si Ginny le estuviera haciendo caso).

Los gemelos Fred y George eran altos y pelirrojos como la mayoría de su familia.

-Harry, creí escuchar tu dulce voz- dijo Fred

-No te contengas hermano, desahogote- dijo George

-¿Ya acabaste de quejarte?- dijo Fred

-¿Quieres escuchar algo mas interesante?- Pregunto George

Harry asintió, mientras todos se acercaban al barandal de la escalera del segundo piso, los gemelos sacaron 2 trozos de carne con apariencia de orejas, ataron una a un hilo y lo deslizaron hacia la planta baja, ya que estaba en la planta baja, en el trozo de carbe que se habían quedado los gemelos se escuchaba la conversación que había en la cocina.

-Es solo un muchacho- replicaba la señora Weasley

-No es tu hijo Molly- decía Sirius a la señora Weasley

-Es como si lo fuera Sirius, además a quien mas tiene- alego la señora Weasley

-Me tiene a mi- dijo Sirius defendiéndose

-Si claro, que Potter crezca y se convierta en un acecino como su padrino- dijo Snape, el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts; el tipo era pálido, y tenia un cabello negro y grasiento.

-Mira "Lloricus" (apodo que se gano Snape cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts)……- Sirius no concluyo

-Basta ya- se escucho decir esto a aquella voz grave perteneciente a "el sujeto" - todos los presentes sabemos que el chico tiene a un familiar vivo, que podría decidir este asunto por el, y sabemos que no me refiero a los Dursley-

-Haber "sujeto" quieres que le demos la responsabilidad de Harry a su………………..-

Pero los chicos no pudieron escuchar que es lo que Sirius tenia que responder al "sujeto" ya que Crookshanks el gato de Hermione, se trago la oreja que colgaba del hilo, pero lo ultimo que escucharon de la conversación era algo que no se podrían sacar de la cabeza fácilmente.

-A cenar- al pie de la escalera la señora Weasley llamaba

Al llegar al descanso de la escalera y acercarse al barandal, Harry Ron y Hermione, vieron algo que los dejo helados, la escena que estaban viendo era la despedida que le daba "el sujeto" a Snape.

-Adiós "Señor"- dijo cortésmente "el sujeto"

-Adiós- contesto Snape, después de esto "el sujeto" estiro su mano, en forma de una cordial despedida, pero en lugar que Snape estrechara su mano como es costumbre, Snape lo abrazo como si fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a ver; después de eso Snape sale de la casa (las ideas que pasaban por la mente del trío eran de kas mas logicas asta las mas inverosimiles).

Los tres siguieron bajando y llegaron a la cocina.

La cocina tenia un aparador que tenía arañas como platos de postre. En el aparador estaba guardada una vajilla de porcelana con el emblema y el lema de los Black. En el comedor también había una serie de fotografías con deslustrados marcos de plata.

Ya adentro Hermione estaba a punto de jalar su silla para sentarse, cuando "el sujeto" tomo la silla y la ayudo a tomar asiento, Hermione agradeció el gesto algo roja, y noto que la cara de Ginny estaba a punto de estallar.

Después "el sujeto" pidió a la señora Weasley que tomara asiento que el se encargaba de picar los jitomates y cebollas.

Después de un incomodo silencio Harry se animo a hablar.

-¿Por que el ministerio esta en mi contra?-

-Que lo vea, de todas formas se va a enterar- dijo Alastor Moody, su cara era como si hubiera sido tallada en madera por alguien que tenía sólo una vaga idea de lo que son las caras humanas, y no demasiado experto con un cincel. Cada pulgada de piel parecía tener cicatrices. La boca parecía a una incisión diagonal, y un pedazo grande de la nariz faltaba. Pero eran los ojos del hombre que lo hacían espantoso. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro. El otro era grande, como una moneda, y de un vivo azul eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, parpadear, y se enrollaba, abajo, y de un lado al otro, bastante independientemente del ojo normal - y luego se ponía espalda de la cabeza del hombre, de modo que todo lo que podían ver era la blancura.

Remus John Lupin, le entrego a Harry un periódico con el encabezado de "Harry Potter el niño que mintió"

-Por que publican esto- pregunto Harry después de analizar el diario

-Fudge, esta usando toda su influencia en el "profeta" para desacreditar a cualquiera que diga que el "señor tenebroso" esta al asecho de nuevo- contesto el licantropo (Lupin)

-También han atacado a Dumbledore, Fudge cree que quiere su puesto- continuo Sirius

-Pero cualquiera que tenga un poco de sentido común sabría que eso no es cierto- dijo Harry

-Ese es el punto, Fudge no tiene sentido común el miedo lo tiene segado- concluyo el licántropo

-Creemos que Voldemort esta reclutando a su ejército de nuevo y nosotros tratamos de hacer lo mismo- dijo con mala cara Sirius -pero creemos que busca a otra cosa-

En ese momento "el sujeto" tosió llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluido Sirius, a quien le envió una mirada de advertencia.

-Algo que no tenía antes- prosiguió Sirius sin prestar mucha importancia a la advertencia de "el sujeto"

-Sirius- esta vez fue ojo loco quien lo detuvo

-¿Algo como un arma?- pregunto Harry impaciente

-Basta Sirius- se volvió a escuchar la voz de "el sujeto"

-Si basta es solo un muchacho - esta vez fue la señora Weasley quien acallo a Sirius

Después de esto, la cena prosiguió tranquila después de que "el sujeto" lavara sus trastes sucios y haberle ayudado a Hermione con los suyos todos se fueron a dormir.

Los días trascurrían, la vista de Harry se aproximaba, a Harry no le gustaba la cercanía con la que se trataban Ginny y "el sujeto".

En los desayunos y en las cenas, Hermione y "el sujeto" se llevaban bastante bien y eso a quien al parecer no le parecía era a Ginny, sin embargo seguían sin mencionar la vista disciplinaria de harry.

Al trío le llamaba la atención de formas muy distintas la identidad de "el sujeto".

A Ron, no le parecía la amistad que tenia "el sujeto" y su hermana y mucho menos le agradaba la amistad que salía a relucir cada cena, entre "el sujeto" y Hermione.

A Harry, no le agradaba nada el aspecto de "el sujeto" y le preocupaba que sus amigas se juntaran con el ya que por la voz que tenia el tipo, creía que podría ser mucho mayor y ellas podrían correr un gran riesgo.

A Hermione le preocupaban otro tipo de cosas sobre el, como que en lo poco que lograba verle del rostro eran facciones de un joven, pero su voz no era precisamente la de un joven; además había algo en el que hacia que Hermione no pudiera dejar de verlo.

3 días antes de la vista, Harry se animo a hacer algo que quería desde hacia días atrás, llevo a Ginny a la primera habitación después del vestíbulo y comenzó a hablarle.

-Este Ginny, yo quisiera saber que diablos haces todo el tiempo tras ese tipo- dijo Harry pero antes que Ginny contestara, algo o al parecer el aire abrió la puerta y Harry tubo que ir a cerrarla, luego Ginny le contesto.

-Nada Harry-

-Bueno es que………….- pero Harry no pudo continuar, algo lo impulso a besar a Ginny y Ginny respondió gustosa al beso.

Entonces entraron Ron y Hermione a la habitación, Hermione señalo unas huellas en el suelo echas con lodo, Ginny al verlas se puso mas roja que su cabello y se vio obligada a sacar a gritos de la habitación a los tres amigos; después cerro la puerta con seguro y se encamino siguiendo las huellas de lodo en el suelo asta una de las esquinas de la habitación; llego frente a la esquina y se hinco frente a ella, tomo básicamente el aire frente a ella y movió su mano lo que izo que cayera una capa de invisibilidad de color verde y plata; y debajo de ella se encontraba el sujeto sentado en la esquina.

-Drom…..- Ginny se detuvo y lo que izo fue quitarle suavemente la mascara y bajar la capucha de su cabeza, lo que dejo ver la cara de "el sujeto"

Era un chico de no más de 15 años. Su rostro tenia rasgos muy finos y definidos ( en este chico si se podía usar la expresión, su cara parecía tallada por los mismos Ángeles) su nariz era muy fina y pequeña, sus labios eran delgados, su barbilla estaba ligeramente partida, la piel de su rostro era blanca, sus ojos tenían una forma especial y eran de color azul con un pequeño destello de gris saliéndole del centro; su pelo era rubio y contrastaba perfectamente con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, Ginny tomo aire al verlo a la cara y comenzó.

-Dromel, yo lo siento el fue quien……………- pero Ginny no pudo continuar ya que "el sujeto" o mejor dicho Dromel puso un dedo sobre su boca en señal de silencio.

-Te lo advertí Ginny, aquí termina esto- terminando de decir esto Dromel, se puso en pie, se acomodo la mascara y la capucha y salio de la habitación dejando a Ginny sola y llorando.

La víspera de la vista disciplinaria, ocurrió algo que ninguno de los chicos se esperaba, Snape coloco un toque de queda, por que encontró a Ron escuchando por la puerta de la cocina una reunión privada, así que ahora todos los que aun asistían al colegio Hogwarts debían estar en sus habitaciones a las 9:00 p.m. y no podrían salir asta las 8:00 a.m., ya que si no acataban esta orden Snape se vería obligado a reprobarlos en pociones ese ciclo escolar.

Esa misma noche, a las 12 p.m. aproximadamente, alguien no aguanto las ganas de subir a la 5ª planta, por que tenia que atender sus necesidades básicas (W.C.), y por suerte esa persona no fue encontrada en su transcurso hacia el baño por Snape, pero no corrió con la misma suerte de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de regreso a su habitación la castaña , pero un ruido la izo parar en seco frente a las escaleras del 5º piso, Hermione al divisar que alguien subía por las escaleras entro en la primer puerta que encontró, cerro la puerta y espero un momento antes de voltear a ver en que tipo de habitación se había metido, al darse la vuelta su corazón dio un brinco al descubrir que en la cama de esa habitación se encontraba un enmascarado, que a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto con la mascara y la capucha, dejaba al descubierto sus pectorales, sus bíceps y su abdomen (tenia básicamente un cuerpo escultural), Hermione sabiendo que podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida de saber quien se ocultaba tras esa mascara no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a el para quitarle la mascara, estaba a punto de jalarla cuando escucho que alguien se aproximaba; esto izo que sintiera pánico y se apresuro a buscar como ocultarse.

Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar sobre la mesita de noche, una capa de invisibilidad muy parecida a la de Harry, solo que esta tenia colores verde y plata, al verla Hermione no perdió el tiempo y se la puso enzima procurando taparse perfectamente entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación y por ella entro ni mas ni menos que Ginny quien como si se tratase de lo mas normal del mundo se metió bajo las cobijas al lado de "el sujeto".

-Perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención- decía Ginny a el dormido "sujeto", mientras se acercaba mas a el y cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la mascara la puerta de la habitación se comenzó a abrir lentamente y Ginny se vio forzada a ocultarse bajo las cobijas.

-Em..., "sujeto" ¿estas despierto?- por la puerta se asomaba la señora Weasley

-Eh…? dígame- dijo algo dormido aun "el sujeto"

-Es que creí ver…., bueno no has visto a Ginny- dijo la señora Weasley tratando de ver el gran bulto que había bajo las cobijas.

-No- dijo "el sujeto" a la vez que tomaba su varita y tocaba con la punta de la misma el cuerpo de Ginny bajo las sabanas

-A bueno es que ese bulto que esta allí no es normal y creo que…….- decía la señora Weasley mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Ginny

En ese momento "el sujeto" destapo el bulto y en lugar del cuerpo de Ginny mostró una gran almohada.

-Oh, disculpa hijo, me voy a buscarla- pero antes de que la señora Weasley saliera Hermione se movió un poco y tiro una lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche - ¿Qué fue eso?-

"El sujeto" se agacho a ver que había causado la caída de la lámpara, y al darse cuenta que había sido conjuro a un gato muy parecido al de Hermione.

-Creo que el causante fue este pequeño señora Weasley- concluyo

-Claro- dijo por ultimo la señora Weasly y salio de la habitación

El gato desapareció mientras la puerta se cerraba, y "el sujeto" volvió a convertir a Ginny a su forma normal.

-¿Qué ases aquí?- dijo "el sujeto" con un tono enojado

-Yo estoy……- no sabia que decir la pelirroja

-Nada Ginny, sal de la habitación y no me busques mas- dijo aun molesto "el sujeto"

Ginny salio y después de eso en una voz mucho más calmada y amable que la anterior "el sujeto" dijo:

-¿Qué ases tu aquí?- miro hacia donde estaba Hermione aunque era obvio que no la podía ver

Hermione se quito la capa y dijo -Como es que supiste que……, o ¿fue la lámpara no?-

El sujeto asintió

-Es que escuche algunos ruidos cuando regresaba del sanitario, creí que era Snape y no quería reprobar- dijo Hermione

-Pues entonces vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación anda- dijo "el sujeto" levantándose y poniéndose una túnica.

Salieron y después de un rato se toparon con Snape.

-Señorita Granger, Sujeto ¿Que asen aquí?- dijo el profesor al verlos a esas horas de la noche juntos y solos.

-Este... Yo….- dijo Hermione, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más "el sujeto" la interrumpió

- Viene con migo Snape, yo solicite que subiera a mi habitación-

-Pero como es eso posible sujeto, además señorita Granger esta reprobada ya que hay toque de queda- concluyo Snape

-No creo que eso pase Snape, yo hablaba con la señorita de que es lo que debe y no debe hacer Potter, por lo que me han comentado le hace mas caso a Granger que a los propios profesores, lo único que hice fue darle instrucciones así si me entero que reprueba usted tendrá que vérselas con migo- concluyo también el sujeto e invito a la castaña a seguir caminando

Regresaron al piso de la habitación de Hermione y entraron ambos

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione

-Buenas noches- contesto cordialmente el sujeto

Después salio de la habitación rumbo a la suya.

Por la mañana siguiente Hermione se paro muy temprano, para darle las gracias a "el sujeto" por el gesto de la noche anterior, pero al llegar a la planta baja se encontró con los señores Weasley, Ginny, "el sujeto" y un par de maletas.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto Hermione

-Si, ya es tiempo- contesto "el sujeto"

-Con permiso señores Weasley, señorita Weasley- esto que dijo, se noto en la expresión de Ginny un profundo dolor -señorita Granger

-Adiós- dijo Hermione

"El sujeto" salio de la casa mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras listo para su vista disciplinaria


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO III **_

_**"EL MINISTERIO"**_

Después de un gran desayuno servido por la señora Weasley, Harry y el señor Weasley salieron rumbo al ministerio de magia, en forma muggle.

Al llegar al ministerio de magia, Harry tuvo que registrar su varita después entraron al Atrio que era muy largo y con suelo de madera brillante. En el techo de azul eléctrico hay runas doradas que aparecen y desaparecen. Las paredes están cubiertas por pulida madera, y hay muchas chimeneas conectadas a la red flú por donde entra y sale gente. En medio del vestíbulo hay una fuente con las figuras doradas de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico, con una pose extremadamente falsa. El dinero recaudado en esta fuente es destinado al hospital San Mundo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Al fondo del vestíbulo están los más de veinte ascensores, de color dorado.

Al llegar a los ascensores subieron a uno, Arthur saludo a un señor un hombre extraño, pero Harry no le prestó mucha atención ya que estaba observando que entre la muchedumbre de magos se abría paso Kingsley un mago alto, ancho de hombros, calvo y negro (uno de los miembros de la orden que fue por el a privet drive).

Kingsley estaba a punto de subir al ascensor en el que iba Harry, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo, el se giró un poco y abrazo a alguien, y Harry noto claramente que ese alguien le decía algo al oído a Kingsley.

Kingsley se giro un poco y Harry pudo ver bien ese tipo, quien era nada mas y nada menos que Dromel el sujeto rubio con el que había discutido Ginny, solo que esta vez no tenía una macabra túnica negra, sino más bien una túnica larga de color ciruela con unas iníciales plateadas y elaboradas con la letra "W", (a pesar de la descripción de su rostro que ya hice), era alto y con un muy buen físico, eso con lo poco que se notaba en la túnica; pero a pesar de eso no tenia apariencia de un chico mayor sino de unos 15 años.

Después de esto Kingsley fue directamente al ascensor y le susurro algo al señor Weasley quien al mismo tiempo exclamaba algo que parecía una maldición; mientras Dromel subía en el mismo ascensor.

-Qué sucede señor Weasley?- pregunto Harry

-Em... cambiaron la hora de tu vista Harry - explico con tono preocupado el señor Weasley

-Oh... ¿y a que hora será?- dijo Harry sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Dromel

-En 5 minutos- concluyo el señor Weasley

En ese momento el elevador comenzó a moverse y a dejar a magos, en diferentes pisos. Al llegar a "DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS"; Dromel dio una palmada en el hombro al señor Weasley y después de esto bajo del ascensor muy aprisa, Harry y el señor Weasley lo siguieron; y lo encontraron ablando con

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia, y ni más ni menos que con Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se vio obligado a entrar solo a la vista, entro en una habitación muy parecida a las mazmorras que hay en Hogwarts.

Al estar ya sentado se vio rodeado de muchos magos y brujas; en el estrado principal se encontraban Percy Weasley, Fudge y Dromel (aunque él no tenía idea de quién era y se le hacía muy raro ver a un chico de su edad estar como si nada allí).

-Vista disciplinaria del 12 de agosto, por delitos cometidos por Harry James Potter, que reside en Privet Drive, 4 Little Whinging, Surrey- decía Fudge desde el estrado.

-Inquisidores- Mientras decía esto Fudge y Dromel se levantaron a la par y Fudge prosiguió- Cornelius Oswald Fudge Ministro de Magia; y en representación del Wizengamot en pleno Dromel P….- pero Fudge fue interrumpido con una voz que opacaba la suya.

-Testigo de la defensa Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- dijo entrando en la habitación Dumbledore.

-Recibiste nuestro mensaje de que se cambio el lugar y hora de la vista- dijo Fudge nervioso mientras mira a Dromel quien negaba con la cabeza

-Debió perderse pero por una feliz confusión llegue al ministerio tres horas antes- dijo Dumbledore mirando con cara de reto a Fudge y Dromel -Los cargos-

-Los cargos- Fudge no supo que decir, pero en ese momento intervino Dromel entregándole una carpeta a Fudge (obvio era su mano derecha) - A si aquí esta, son los siguientes, que apropósito y con conocimiento de la ilegalidad de sus actos, realizo un encantamiento patronus en presencia de un muggle-

-Niegas haber conjurado dicho patronus- dijo Fudge

-No pero….- fue interrumpido Harry

-Estabas consiente que está prohibido realizar cualquier hechizo fuera de la escuela mientras no tengas 17 años- siguió diciendo Fudge

-Si así es, pero…..- Harry una vez más no pudo continuar

-Brujas y magos del Wizengamot…..- pero esta vez Fudge fue interrumpido por Harry

-Yo solo lo hice por los dementotes- dijo el chico un poco agitado

-Dementores, ¿en Little Whinging?- pregunto otra bruja que se encontraba en uno de los lugares de los miembros del Wizengamot

-¿A si?- pregunto de igual manera Fudge, pero después repuso -Los muggles no pueden ver dementotes, ¿no es así?, muy conveniente-

-Si eran 2 y si yo no hubiera….- dijo el chico sin oportunidad de volver a terminar

-¡Basta!, lamento interrumpir lo que creo seria una historia muy bien ensayada pero ya que no puedes presentar un testigo de dicho evento…- pero esta ves Fudge fue interrumpido por el Profr. Dumbledore

-Perdone ministro pero si hay un testigo- dijo Dumbledor y salio en busca de aquel misterioso testigo que podría hacer que Harry saliera libre de toda culpa.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO IV

"TESTIGOS Y PREFECTOS"

Después de un tiempo y de que una misteriosa señora, apareciera para rendir su declaración la vista disciplinaria del 12 de agosto prosiguió sin más contratiempos, o por lo menos eso esperaban los que se encontraban en la audiencia.

-Por favor, describa el ataque- pidió Dromel esta vez - Puede describirlos-

-Pues uno era muy gordo y el otro delgadito- dijo con un poco de timidez la señora

-No los niños, los dementores- Pidió con impaciencia Fudge

-A si, Pues eran grandes, con túnicas, luego todo se enfrió como si la felicidad del mundo se hubiera acabado- Prosiguió la señora

-Pero oigan los dementores no llegarían hasta un suburbio muggle y atacarían a un mago, eso es muy poco probable- dijo Fudge un poco nervioso

-No creo que nadie piense que los dementores llegaron allí por coincidencia- aclaro el Profr. Dumbledore

-Muy seguramente lo mal interprete Profr. Porque los dementores están desde luego al servició del ministerio, que tonta, por un momento creí que usted sugería que el ministerio ordeno el ataque contra el muchacho- dijo una mujer en uno de los estrado.

-Eso sería terrible madame sub-secretaria por lo que creo que el ministerio debe ordenar una investigación a fondo de que hacían dos dementores tan lejos de azcaban y por que atacaron sin autorización, por supuesto hay alguien que puede ser responsable del ataque, Cornelius te imploro que razones la evidencia del regreso del señor tenebroso es incontrovertible- concluyo Dumbledore

-¡El no ha vuelto!- dijo a gritos Fudge

-Con respecto a Harry Potter, la ley dice claramente que puede usarse magia frente a los muggles en situaciones de vida o muerte- Dijo Dumbledore

-Si es necesario la ley puede cambiar Dumbledore- aclaro Fudge

-Claramente ahora se usa instruir un juicio criminal para tratar un simple caso de uso de magia por un menor- concluyo Dumbledore

Todos los miembros de aquella sala comenzaron a murmurar unos con otros, hasta que Dromel se puso de pie y carraspeo la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

-Aquellos que estén a favor de una condena- en ese momento Fudge, la sub.-secretaria (Dolores Jane Umbridge), Dromel y otros 3 magos más alzaron su mano.

-Aquellos que deseen anular todos los cargos- volvió a decir Dromel, pero esta vez todos los demás magos y brujas alzaron la mano.

-Los cargos son anulados- concluyo Fudge la sesión con un claro tono de molestia en su rostro.

Después de esto Dumbledore salió casi corriendo y Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de dirigirle siquiera la palabra, así que tubo que irse con el señor Weasley hacia la casa de los Black.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place numero 12, entraron directamente a la cocina, con lo que Harry no contaba es que se encontraría con los preparativos de una fiesta.

-¿Que hace señora Weasley?- decía Harry mientras intentaba pasar sin ponchar un solo globo

-Hay hijo ya llegaste ¿cómo te fue en tu audiencia?- Decía la señora Weasley un poco atareada con todo lo que tenía que hacer

-Bien, fui absuelto de todos los cargos, ¿para qué es esto?-

-Yo sabía que serias absuelto de los cargos Harry, a esto es una pequeña fiesta para Ron y Hermione, fueron elegidos prefectos este año ¿no es maravilloso?- dijo muy entusiasmada la señora Weasley.

La velada trascurrió entre felicitaciones para todos tanto como Harry por su victoria como a Ron y Hermione los nuevos prefectos.

La noche trascurrió así, ya se aproximaba el regreso a clases


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO V **_

"_**LUNATICOS Y ¿RECTORES?"**_

El día del regreso a Howgarts varios miembros de la orden del fénix acompañaron a los chicos a abordar el tren de Howgarts, Sirius arriesgando la misión se izo presente antes que los chicos llegaran a la plataforma 9 3/4 solo para entregarle a Harry una foto de la antigua orden del fénix, donde venían sus padres pero lamentablemente estaba roto y dos personas al lado de Lily y James Potter no estaban allí.

Los chicos atravesaron la plataforma y entraron al tren, como acto seguido se despidieron de la orden; el trío se quedo solo en uno de los pasillos del tren.

-Bueno, ¿deberíamos buscar un vagón vació para nosotros solos no creen?- dijo Harry esperando una respuesta aprobatoria por parte de sus amigos

-Este Harry... no podemos ahora somos prefectos debemos ir a el primer vagón para instrucciones pero en cuando acaben de decirnos que sucede te buscamos en tren de acuerdo- y después de esto Hermione y Ron desaparecieron de la vista de Harry.

-Hola Harry- apareció Ginny tras de Harry metiéndole un buen susto - ¿Buscamos un vagón?

-Ginny me diste un susto, si está bien busquemos uno- y ambos comenzaron a caminar y fuera de un vagón se toparon con Neville, pero para su sorpresa el vagón estaba totalmente vació a excepción de una chica a diferencia de los demás compartimentos del tren.

-¿Neville por que no entras?- pero Harry no tardo en darse cuenta por que el joven no entraba ya que la ocupante del vagón parecía literalmente una loca.

-Es que no quiero incomodar- dijo el chico

-No incomodas Neville, además solo es lunática- dijo Ginny burlándose - ¿Luna podemos ocupar los asientos vacíos?

-Claro- dijo aquella chica rubia de ojos azules que llevaba por nombre Luna

Los chicos entraron, Luna estaba leyendo un ejemplar del quisquilloso, de una forma muy peculiar ya que lo tenía sostenido al revés; después de unas 3 horas de haber comenzado el viaje Ginny tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Luna te importaría acompañarme a ver que encontramos de comer?- le dijo amablemente la pelirroja

-Por supuesto- dijo la rubia y salieron en busca de alimentos

De pronto 2 personas aparecieron por la puerta del vagón.

-¿Hola Harry podemos sentarnos?- Dijo Hermione en la puerta

-Este yo creo que no- dijo Harry -Los asientos están ocupados

-O de acuerdo - dijo un poco confusa Hermione

-Hay por supuesto que sí, que sensibles son- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Gracias bobo- dijeron ambos al unísono

Después de unos 2 minutos otras 2 personas no tan agradables aparecieron en la puerta

-Hey sangre sucia, Weasley- eran Draco Malfoy (alto, rubio, pálido) y Pansy Parkinson

-¿Que quieres aquí Malfoy?- dijo Hermione

-Todavía no acaba la junta de prefectos, inútiles, les dije que no se salieran así que regresen al primer vagón ahora, o que se sienten mucho por ser amigos de ese psicópata de Potter, ¿hola Potter sabias que en azcaban ya hay una celda con tu nombre?- dijo a carcajadas Draco

-Basta- en ese momento tanto el trío como Draco y Pansy estaban listos para atacar

Pero de pronto algo los detuvo -Señor Malfoy, Señorita Parkinson ¿cumplieron ya con lo encomendado?-

Una voz grave izo que ambos se detuvieran voltearon a ver muy nerviosos y con la cabeza asintieron - Perfecto- volvió a decir la voz - entonces regresen al vagón y espérenme allí - y ambos salieron corriendo - por cierto señor Malfoy si vuelvo a escuchar el termino sangre sucia en sus labios Slytherin será la única casa que no compita por la copa este año-

Terminando esto siguieron su camino, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por lo sucedido, pero la sonrisa se le borro al descubrir quien había intimidado de tal modo a Pansy y Draco, era un chicote su edad, de hecho era Dromel.

-Buenas tardes, los estaba buscando- Dijo Dromel al ver a las chicos

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo Hermione

-A señorita Granger, creo que usted sabría quien soy yo si se hubiera quedado en el vagón de prefectos como se les indico, por ahora ustedes solo deberán saber que soy el nuevo Rector de Castigos de Howgarts, y ustedes los prefectos están a mis órdenes, es todo lo que les diré de mi hasta que los vea en el vagón ahora andando- y sin más Dromel se dirigió a el vagón de prefectos seguido por Hermione y Ron.

Unos minutos después de que Ginny y Luna regresaron al vagón, el tren llego a su destino, la estación en el pueblo de Hogsmade, todos bajaron.

Los chicos se acercaron a donde debían tomar la carreta que los llevaría al castillo, mientras luna y Ginny subían a la ultima carroza y Hermione y Ron se acercaban a Harry y Neville; Harry había quedado completamente distraído con una chica a la que Harry conocía muy bien, ella era Cho Chang y el pelinegro se desvivía por ella desde bastante tiempo atrás.

Harry volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que sus dos amigos estaban ya allí, pues el había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había perdido de la realidad.

De pronto dio un grito al ver un enorme caballo alado con blancos ojos brillantes, cuello de dragón y cuerpo de esqueleto; con una larga cola negra.

-¿Que sucede Harry?- dijo una exaltada Hermione por el grito del pelinegro

-Es que ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Harry a la castaña

-¿Que es qué?- dijo un muy distraído Ron

-Eso lo que tira del carruaje- insistió Harry

-Nada tira del carruaje Harry, se mueve solo como siempre- le informo la castaña

El pelinegro extrañado por la respuesta de la castaña comenzó a rodear a ese extraño ser que a simple vista tenía por misión jalar el carruaje hacia el castillo; cuando llego casi a la cola del animal, algo una voz dulce lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos:

-No estás loco, yo también los veo estas igual de cuerdo que yo- dijo en un tono soñador Luna quien estaba sentada al lado de Ginny

El trío y Neville subieron al carruaje todos juntos, como Ron no conocía a Luna la castaña comenzó a hacer las presentaciones sin saber que estaba a punto de meter la pata

-Les presento a la lunatic…; perdón a Luna Lovegood- se sonrojo la castaña - que bonito collar-

Todos en ese instante voltearon a ver a Luna a ver cuál era su reacción, pero lo único que dijo fue una cosa sin mucho sentido

-Es un collar, para alejar a los nargles, pero por lo que veo es demasiado peso el que lleva la carreta creo que me bajare- y después de esto se levanto pensando en quien sabe qué cosa y bajo

-Pero Luna, no puedes hacer eso este es el ultimo carro que se dirige al castillo en que te irás- pregunto una preocupada pelirroja

Luna estaba a punto de contestar pero en ese preciso instante, sonaron un par de ramas en el costado derecho de los chicos, ese extraño ruido izo que todos se sobresaltaran, y aun mas Neville casi se desmaña al ver que el trío sacaba sus varitas ya apuntaba hacia los árboles, cuando estaban dispuestos a atacar de entre los árboles salió Dromel.

Ginny estaba a punto de lanzársele en sima cuando de repente….

-¡Dromel¡- grito luna y lo abrazo efusivamente, mientras todos miraban la escena aun sobresaltados

-Hola Luna- contesto el rubio tratando de no caer por la tableada que le avía dado La chica al intentar abrasarlo

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto Luna un poco extrañada

-Pues ya lo sabrás Luna- el rubio miro por un segundo a los ojos a Hermione, y luego dijo - por qué no subes Luna, te van a dejar-

-Pues es que tiene demasiado peso y no quiere avanzar- dijo inocentemente Luna

-Entonces esperemos el que sigue te parece Luna- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectamente alineados dientes

-¡No¡- se apresuro a decir Ginny con un poco de resentimiento en su voz - este es el ultimo carro-

-Bueno pues buscaremos como irnos - dicho esto el rubio movió su varita y la carreta comenzó a moverse enseguida, dejando a Ginny muy molesta al ver que se quedaban ellos dos solos.

Cuando se habían alejado un promedio considerable, alcanzaron a observar como del cielo bajaba un coche color negro, ambos rubios subieron a el, con forme el coche se iba acercando a la carreta en la que iban los chicos, estos descubrían que no era cualquier coche sino un coche encantado.

-¿Pero chicos que clase de coche es ese?- pregunto Ron

-Hay Ron, es un Hennessey Venom Viper 1995- contesto la "pequeña" Ginny, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos los presentes se justifico - tengo buena vista y me gusta saber de autos muggle-

- A yo creí que tal vez conocías a ese ENGREIDO hermanita- dijo Ron

- ¿Qué cosas dices Ron? - dijo Ginny y enseguida izo que cambiaran de tema, mientras ella no dejaba de ver a los rubios que iban tras ellos.

Todos estuvieron callados el resto del transcurso, pero no despegaron los ojos de la feliz pareja de rubios que iban en un Hennessey Venom Viper tras ellos.

Cuando la carreta se detuvo todos salieron de sus pensamientos y volvieron a la realidad, uno a uno fueron bajando, cuando el auto llego la mitad ya había bajado, Dromel bajo del auto y camino asía adelante para rodear el cofre y llegar a abrirle la puerta a Luna, cuando llego justo en medio del cofre, Hermione iba bajando de la carreta, pero ella se tropezó y cayó; pero antes que pudiera tocar el suelo el rubio la detuvo con una mano (N/A tipo el hombre araña 1) y no la dejo caer.

- ¿Ten más cuidado quieres?- dijo el rubio

- Este si disculpa- dijo una sonrojada castaña

Después de esto el rubio siguió su camino y ayudo a Luna a salir del automóvil, y Luna comenzó a seguir a los demás chicos al castillo, pero Dromel no izó lo mismo

-¿Que no nos acompañas?- pregunto la rubia

-No, pero la noticia que te darán te va a sorprender


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VI

"EL MINISTERIO EN HOGWARTS Y EN LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR"

Después de eso los seis chicos, caminaron un poco, y se detuvieron al tener frente a ellos un impresionante castillo, que todos conocían muy bien ya que a pesar de ser atemorizarte e impactante de un principio; es el hogar y lugar de estudios de cientos de estudiantes a lo largo del año. Así es ellos se encontraban frente al castillo de Hogwarts, en el cual pasarían todo el año estudiando nuevas cosas junto con sus compañeros.

Tan pronto como cada quien fue saliendo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, fueron encaminándose hacia la puerta, debían apresurarse ya que detrás de ellos ya se escuchaba la llegada a tierra firme de los nuevos estudiantes de primer año, que minutos después deberían enfrentarse a el sombrero seleccionador que escogería sus casas con las cuales quedarían marcados el resto de su vida.

Por fin los 6 entraron al gran comedor, un lugar inmenso con 5 mesas repletas, 1 de ellas destinada a cada una de las cuatro casas; y la quinta destinada al goce dé los profesores. El techo mostraba una noche despejada, y tranquila nada podía arruinarles la noche o al menos eso pensaban 3 de ellos.

5 de ellos se ubicaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y la última de ellas, una linda rubia se separo de ellos y se tuvo que ubicar en la mesa de Ravenclaw, después de un tiempo la profesora McGonagall entro con los nuevos estudiantes a quienes formo en una fila delante del sombrero muy viejo pero a pesar de sus rasgaduras de el dependían todos aquellos que ansiosos esperaban una justa selección.

-Alumnos, les presento al sombrero seleccionador, el será el encargado de seleccionarlos para sus casas; cuando diga su nombre se sentaran les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y se decidirá su casa- concluyo McGonagall

De pronto una de los bordes del sombrero se abrió y una voz surgió:

- Tus creencias sobre mi a primera vista son como siempre erróneas, por que a pesar de mi mal aspecto, en mi interior soy muy listo y en mi esta el poder de decidir su destino.

A todos nosotros nos…

Hermione alzo una ceja desde su lugar y le comento al pelinegro y al pelirrojo

-Extraño ¿no?, esta vez solo habla no canta una canción- los otros dos asintieron y observaron que todos los demás se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo que la castaña, pero le dieron poca importancia y siguieron escuchando.

-…..mismo fin.

Pero a algunos cuantos debo advertir, las apariencias son engañosas; vean muy bien a sus enemigos sí, pero conozcan a la perfección a sus amigos, ya que en la vida existen 3 bandos, los buenos, los malos y los neutros; y uno nunca sabe si sus aliados jugaran para más de un equipo.

A otros muchos, les advertirá que este no es un buen año para meterse en problemas.

Y a algunos en particular; les recordare que nuestras decisiones algunas veces no solo nos afectan a nosotros, sino también a nuestro alrededor; a estas personas también les recuerdo que no es malo el ser malo en sí, si es por una buena causa y no se preocupen ya que la verdad de todo siempre es descubierta por las personas que viven en nuestro corazón; recordando que no siempre el reconocimiento ante la sociedad lo es todo, y que siempre hay que cumplir nuestras promesas.-

Ese es todo mi conocimiento por ahora, espero que los que deban tomarlo lo tomen. Ahora si que comience la selección.

La selección continúo como todos los años, los alumnos fueron repartidos para las casas, después de un tiempo el profesor Dumbledore se paro y todos voltearon a verlo

-Buenas noches niños, tenemos tres cambios en el personal este año, por favor reciban de nuevo a la profesora Grubbly-Plank quien estará a cargo de las criaturas mágicas mientras el profesor Hagrid regresa de sus vacaciones, también quiero que le den la bienvenida a la nueva maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras la profesora Dolores Jane Umbridge seguramente tanto ustedes como yo le deseamos la mejor de las suertes a la profesora, y por el ultimo por orden del ministerio les presento a el nuevo rector de castigos Dromel P…- pero el director fue interrumpido por la profesora Umbridge

La profesora se paro y todo mundo la podía ver, en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry se acerco a la castaña a susurrarle algo

- Ellos ambos estuvieron en mi audiencia- Hermione volteo a verlo -Trabajan para Fudge-

Entonces Umbridge comenzó a hablar, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a sus palabras.

-Gracias señor director- se le escuche una dulce voz muy melosa, tan melosa como falsa - por sus amables palabras de bienvenida y que hermoso es ver sus lindo y brillantes rostros, sonriéndome, también quiero decirles que el ministerio considera correcto nombrar a el joven Dromel nuevo rector de castigos y quiero decirles que no se dejan llevar por su apariencia, también estoy segura de que todos seremos muy buenos amigos- hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras algunos estudiantes le asían gestos de desagrado - El ministerio siempre a considerado que la educación de jóvenes brujos y hechiceros, es de vital importancia, aunque cada director a traído algo nuevo a esta histórica escuela -le hizo una especie de reverencia al director que el contesto complacido - El progreso solo por progresar no debe continuar, hay que preservar lo preservable, perfeccionar lo que se debe perfeccionar y eliminar las practicas que deberían prohibirse-

Ella se fue a sentar, el profesor Dumbledore comenzó con los aplausos y todos los estudiantes aplaudieron solo por seguirle la corriente, en la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo de tres amigos comenzó una conversación mientras el director seguía hablando.

-Gracias profesara Umbridge, eso fue muy motivador, …-

-Motivador, fueron puras tonterías- protesto el pelirrojo

-¿Qué significa, Hermione?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Significa que el ministerio está interfiriendo en Hogwarts- los tres se quedaron pensando

Luego de un rato todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, el ambiente estaba por ponerse muy, muy tenso; el pelinegro acababa de pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigía al dormitorio, pero intento socializar antes de irse.

Todos, en la sala común lo observaban y hablaban de el, el pobre chico no sabía hacia a donde voltear a ver; siguió caminando hasta que se topo con sus compañeros de cuarto, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan y trato de entablar una conversación.

-Dean, Seamus ¿Qué tal el verano?- dijo amablemente el pelinegro dirigiéndose a sus compañeros

-El mío bien- contesto Dean - mejor que el de Seamus creo- dijo un poco serio el chico

En ese momento Seamus se levanto de su asiento, tirando bruscamente el periódico; y acercándose con aire de malo a Harry.

-Mi mama no quería que regresara este año- dijo Seamus a Harry más en tono de reproche que de otra cosa

-Por que no- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa el pelinegro

-Déjame ver- continuo Seamus - mmmm…. Por tu culpa, el profeta dice muchas cosas sobre ti Harry y también de Dumbledore-

- ¿Y tu mama las cree?- protesto el pelinegro

-Pues no hubo testigos cuando murió Cedric- dijo molesto Seamus

-Entonces sigue leyendo el Profeta como tu tonta madre y te dirá lo que quieras saber- dijo arto el pelinegro

-No te atrevas a hablar así de ella- dijo Seamus muy molesto

-Llámame mentiroso y te daré tu merecido…..- pero el pelinegro no pudo continuar ya que por la puerta entraban Ron y Hermione

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Hermione al ver la tensión de todos

-Mentiras es lo que paso- dijo Dean señalando a Harry - o acaso ustedes dos creen la basura que invento sobre "Quien-Ustedes-Saben"

-Si yo le creo- defendió la castaña - y Ron también- término mientras Ron asentía

-¿Hay alguien mas que tenga problemas con Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo, nadie contesto y el trío subió a la habitación de los chicos de 5 grado; el pelinegro llego tan enojado que patio su baúl con una tremenda fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la castaña preocupada por su amigo

-Si- dijo molesto el pelinegro

-Estuvo muy mal lo que te dijo Seamus, pero se calmara no te preocupes Harry- dijo aun preocupada la castaña

-Dije que estoy bien- grito el pelinegro a la castaña

-Si entonces mejor te dejamos tranquilo- dijo el pelirrojo un poco decepcionado - vamos Hermione- y ambos salieron del cuarto rumbo a la Sala Común, mientras Harry recapacitaba los gritos hacia sus amigos el remordimiento lo hizo cambiar de parecer, y la culpa le dijo que debía disculparse así que bajo y llamo a la castaña y al pelirrojo.

-Miren disculpen yo…- pero lo detuvo un estruendo en la puerta, por el retrato de la señora gorda entraba un chico rubio mejor conocido como Dromel.

Todo mundo lo observaba, el no debía estar allí sin embargo lo estaba.

-Busco a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger- dijo el rubio en un tono un poco altanero

La castaña se acerco a el -Si, soy yo en que puedo servirle-

-La profesora McGonagall, me pidió que le entregara esto y que usted me daría instrucciones- dijo al mismo tiempo que entregaba una carta con el sello de la escuela a la castaña.

Esta abrió la carta y comenzó a leer para ella.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Por algunos malentendidos, el joven Dromel se quedo sin su respectiva habitación en la sección de profesores, así que el profesor Dumbledore me solicito, le diera una habitación el la torre de Gryffindor, la habitación que se le a asignado es la que se encuentra en la torre de mujeres; entre la de 5 y 6 grado; solicitando a usted que como perfecta le muestre su habitación y se ponga a sus servicios, por el momento es todo que descanse señorita Granger _

Después de leer la castaña doblo la carta y dijo -Si claro este Dromel, por favor sígueme-

Ambos caminaron hacia la torre de las chicas y la castaña mostró al rubio su habitación de todo un año, y cuando termino de salio, en ese preciso instante el rubio sonrió y se acostó y quedo completamente dormido mientras la castaña corría al cuarto de los chicos para contarles todo.

Cuarto de Dromel

10:46 p.m.

Dromel estaba profundamente dormido, pero al parecer tenia una pesadilla, por que sudaba y se retorcía; lo que el estaba soñando era que el era una serpiente que pasaba por un lugar muy lugrube y llegaba a una puerta, de pronto se escuchaba el nombre de Harry y aparecía y desaparecía una esfera de cristal con humo blanco adentro, las escenas cambiaban rápidamente, saltaban de una a otra; la serpiente, la puerta, otra vez la serpiente, la esfera, la puerta, y de pronto apareció un hombre con el rostro más blanco que una calavera, con amplios y enfurecidos ojos escarlatas y una nariz plana como la de una serpiente con rendijas en los orificios nasales.

10:59 p.m.

Dromel despertó de un brinco y con un gran grito, todo agitado y enfurecido

Cuarto de los chicos de quinto grado

10:46 p.m.

La castaña entro a la habitación y vio a Ron despierto a la orilla de el pelinegro, que la parecer tenia una pesadilla, ya que decía no, no y se retorcía todo, la castaña se unió a tratar de despertarlo, lo que el estaba soñando era que el era una serpiente que pasaba por un lugar muy lugrube y llegaba a una puerta, de pronto se escuchaba su nombre "Harry" y aparecía y desaparecía una esfera de cristal con humo blanco adentro, las escenas cambiaban rápidamente, saltaban de una a otra; la serpiente, la puerta, otra vez la serpiente, la esfera, la puerta, y de pronto apareció un hombre con el rostro más blanco que una calavera, con amplios y enfurecidos ojos escarlatas y una nariz plana como la de una serpiente con rendijas en los orificios nasales.

10:59 p.m.

Harry despertó gritando, y al ver a sus amigos se tranquilizo un poco.

-Pero Harry, que tienes- pregunto la castaña

-Nada, nada solo fue una pesadilla- explico el pelinegro- mejor dime que paso con ese tipo-

-Pues nada interesante, solo que va a vivir todo el año aquí, solo que en la torre de las chicas- dijo la castaña

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Que el ministerio no solo esta interfiriendo en Hogwarts sino que también interferirá en la torre de Gryffindor.-


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VII

"REPROBANDO"

Al día siguiente, muy temprano la castaña se levanto, observo a sus superficiales acompañantes de cuarto y entro a ducharse, y después espero a su amiga Ginny a que estuviera lista, Hermione sabía que Ginny después de ver a Dromel se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, pero antes que pudiera sacar conclusiones Ginny apareció en la Sala Común y partieron hacia el gran comedor.

-Este Ginny, ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes?- pregunto la castaña mientras bajan

-Si Herm´s, pregunta- dijo la pelirroja muy confiada

-Bueno, ¿Tú conoces a Dromel, perdón al Rector?- dijo mientras seguían bajando

-Este...bueno...¿yo? no como...o crees por que había de conocerlo- dijo sudando y esquivando la mirada de la castaña

-Es que yo creí que tal vez lo conocías Ginn, como bueno cuando lo viste te emocionaste, y pues le pusiste mala cara a Luna cuando se le lanzo encima, bueno supiste a la perfección los rasgos del coche, dime loca pero a mí me parece que si lo conoces, Ginn- dijo la castaña, notando el nerviosismo de la pelirroja

-No, no Herm´s, es que bueno, creo que me gustan los coches muggles y por eso sabia los datos, bueno me emocione por que seamos sinceras Herm´s el tipo no está nada mal, linda cara buen cuerpo, y lo de decepción, es que creo que hubiera querido ser luna, para abrazarlo así, es eso- dijo la pelirroja aun más nerviosa

-Bueno, sí creo que tienes razón, el chico no está nada mal, y bueno acepto que tienes razón yo también sentí un poco de envidia de Luna - sin más, aunque aun con dudas siguieron caminando mientras la pelirroja mataba con la mirada a la castaña por su comentario.

Llegaron al final de la escalera, y se aproximaron a la entrada del Gran comedor pero alguien les gano a abrir la puerta y se las sostuvo asta que entraron ambas.

-Este gracias, Dromel digo Rector- dijo la castaña pasando y tras ella también pasaba la pelirroja

-Es un placer Jean- y camino tras ellas pero el dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores, mientras la castaña se sonrojaba ante el comentario.

Se sentaron en su mesa y comieron todo su desayuno, al terminar aparecieron por la puerta sus dos amigos, hambrientos y tardados como siempre, desde el primer día que los conoció.

En ese instante, la profesora de transformaciones, se acerco a Hermione a explicarle algo relacionado al calendario escolar del día lunes.

-Señorita Granger, necesito explicarle un pequeño cambio que se llevara a cabo solo por el día de hoy en el calendario y espero que usted con el apoyo del señor Weasley expliquen lo que a continuación les diré a los alumnos en la Sala Común, pues el día de hoy solo irán a una clase, que es una introducción y una evaluación de Defensa Contra las artes Obscuras, los esperaran en el aula de la siguiente manera a las 11 a.m. los alumnos de segundo y tercero, a la 1 p.m. los de cuarto y quinto y a las 6 p.m. los de sexto y séptimo ¿dudas?- dijo a ambos la profesora.

-Sí, ¿estaremos solos en estas clases?- pregunto la castaña

-Pues no, será la clase con Ravenclaw, pero les recuerdo que es solo por hoy así que den el aviso de inmediato y no quiero desastres aunque no haya clases- y concluyendo esto la profesora salió en el acto.

Los chicos dieron el aviso y así a la 1 en punto llegaron a el aula de DCAO los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor de cuarto y quinto año, las hermanas Patil, jugaban con un pájaro de papel, todos de hecho se divertían con él; incluso la castaña, y la pelirroja.

En instantes, el ave de papel se quemo cayendo en el pupitre de Ginny y se escucho una vos fría e imponente ante ellos.

-Buenos días alumnos- todos voltearon a ver a quien hablaba, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Umbridge sino Dromel - Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, mejor conocido como TIMO- mientras el decía esto y caminaba hacia el frente de la clase, estas palabras se comenzaban a anotar en el pizarrón - mi nombre realmente no importa, no seré su profesor, solo seré el encargado de ver que si cometen una falta sean castigados y corregidos en el acto, pero aun así les daré mi nombre, es Dromel P. Ryddle.- dijo y guardo silencio un momento

El trió de oro, casi se atraganta al enterarse del nombre completo de el rubio, y por la cabeza de los tres paso la misma idea Lord Voldemort.

-Bueno, saben que es lo que están asiendo aquí, si Luna - dijo señalando a la rubia

-Nos van a aplicar un examen- dijo si dudar y la cara de terror de casi todos era evidente

-Exactamente, los evaluare con una prueba sencilla, de nivel básico para tercer año, los 6 peores promedios, tendrán un castigo automático que será la regularización con migo durante todo el año, y eso no les agradara, tomare 4 alumnos de quinto y 2 de cuarto, ahora dejen sus mochilas en el suelo solo quiero su pluma y tintero, que comience la prueba, tienen 30 minutos- y de esa forma se sentó en el escritorio y los exámenes aparecieron mágicamente en los pupitres.

Pasaron los 30 minutos y en ese preciso instante, el rubio se paro.

-Termino el tiempo- dijo y en ese instante, los exámenes flotaron y se apilaron en el escritorio - ahora, mientras yo reviso los exámenes ustedes dos- señalo a Harry y Ron -entreguen los libros que están en aquella mesa- y así lo hicieron ambos, ya que todos tenían un ejemplar el rubio continuo

-Su instrucción previa en esta materia ha sido terriblemente inconstante, pero afortunadamente, desde ahora con la profesora Dolores, seguirán un curso de magia defensiva aprobado por el ministerio de magia, cuidadosamente estructurado, si señorita Granger- dijo al ver que levantaba la mano la castaña

-aquí no hay nada sobre cómo usar hechizos de defensa- dijo un poco inquieta

-¿Hechizos de defensa, no se para que necesitaría hechizos de defensa en la clase?- dijo el rubio, aunque en su cara se veía que ni el mismo estaba convencido de lo que decía

-¿No usaremos magia?- pregunto consternado el pelirrojo

-Aprenderán sobre Hechizos de defensa de una manera segura y sin riesgos-

-Y de que nos serviría si nos atacan sería un gran riesgo- explico razonable el pelinegro

-Deben levantar la mano para hablar en mi presencia, en la opinión del ministerio el conocimiento teórico será suficiente para que pasen sus exámenes que después de todo es para lo que sirve la escuela- les reprocho el rubio

-Y como nos preparara para lo que existe en el exterior- reclamo el pelinegro

-no hay nada en el exterior, quien te imaginas que atacaría a niños como nosotros- replico

-A no lo sé tal vez Lord Voldemord- dijo ya arto el pelinegro, y se oyeron reclamos de algunos al mencionar el nombre

Se puso lo más serio posible y dijo - Les explicare claramente, les han dicho que cierto mago obscuro anda suelto de nuevo, eso es una MENTIRA-

-No es mentira yo lo vi luche con él, según usted Cedrig murió por que si- dijo ya levantado Harry

-Ya basta señor Potter, está castigado en la oficina de la profra. Dolores, y no replique- prosiguió -ahora lean la primera lección hagan un resumen mientras yo califico.

Así siguió la clase.

-Termine de calificar, los voy nombrado, les entrego examen y van saliendo, los que no nombren son los 6 castigados de acuerdo-

Y así comenzó a llamarlos, al final solo quedaban 10, la hermanas Patil, Lavander, un chico de Ravenclaw, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hary, Ron y aunque parezca imposible Hermione.

-Bueno pues los 6 están entre ustedes, pero no lo ágamos más de suspenso, Lavander, Patil y Patil, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Zac pues bueno que esperan adiós tengo mucho que hablar con los reprobados- concluyo

Reprobados, esa palabra le cayó en el corazón a Hermione tanto que no pudo evitar pararse y caminar un poco hacia adelante.

-Señor, debe haber un error, no?- dijo segura de si misma

-No cometo errores señorita, ahora a su lugar, empecemos - y se levanto -ustedes son los 6 jóvenes REPROBADOS-

REPROBADOS, REPROBADOS, esa palabra dio vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña, que estaba a punto de llorar


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

_**"¿CLASES PRIVADAS?"**_

REPROBADOS, esa palabra dio mil vuelcos en la cabeza de la castaña.

-bueno, ahora solo falta 1 cosa- y saco su varita, la cual poseía un mango muy peculiar, ya que tenia tallado un pequeño dibujo de ave fénix, con un movimiento de ella los envolvió una capa azul, la capa que los cubría era causa de un hechizo protector, que evitaba que el sonido saliera - ahora sí, nadie nos molestara-

-Como ya le había comentado a la señorita Granger, yo fui entrenado, para no cometer errores nunca- miro a la castaña fijamente por un segundo, y desvió la mirada enseguida -bueno ahora que nos conocemos, mejor comencemos-

-¿Con que?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Verán- dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Ginny - yo acepte hacer esto porque les creo, me refiero a ti Potter- Harry no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-No comprendo- contesto la castaña

-Me refiero a que creo, que Voldemort regreso, de hecho puedo asegurarles que yo lo vi, aunque parezca increíble yo estaba en el cementerio esa noche- espero alguna pregunto, al no haberla prosiguió -yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos, si ustedes 6 aceptan los entrenare en defensa contra las artes oscuras, sin que el ministerio se entere de ello- y callo

-¿Pero tú trabajas para ellos no?- pregunto la castaña

-Si pero también para Dumbledore y es por eso que les ayudare- contesto

-¿Pero eres demasiado joven?- replico la castaña

-Si pero a lo largo de mi educación mágica, fue diferente, estudie en Durmstrangs, pero adelante algunos años, y de esa forma concluí mi educación a los 14 años, eso y mis actos me han otorgado la confianza plena del ministerio, si yo dijera que Voldemort vive perdería esa confianza, y para nuestro beneficio eso no nos conviene- contesto sin parpadear

-Bueno, entonces les daré sus verdaderos exámenes- y saco unas hojas del escritorio.

-Se que dije que habían reprobado, eso pues no es del todo cierto en algunos.- sonrió, he hizo que Ginny suspirara, cosa que Hermione no paso por alto.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo extendiendo un examen mientras Ron lo tomaba - 13 de 100 Ronald, debes estudiar más estas en quinto, y fue básico de tercero-

Ron se dirigió a su lugar, completamente rojo mientras Harry se reía y Hermione desaprobaba su calificación

-Harry Potter- también extendió el examen de Harry, que lo tomo y se sonrojo enseguida - 28 de 100, tu Potter deberías dejar de burlarte de Ronald y abrir un libro chico-

Harry, se sonrojo aun mas con el comentario, y por un momento pensó que prefería enfrentar a Lord Voldemort que estar allí en ese momento.

-Neville Longbottom- dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole su examen mientras él lo tomaba con miedo a cualquier comentario - 79 de 100 muy bien Neville, no sé como tu abuela se queja tanto sobre ti, si eres un chico bastante listo, saliste mejor que la mayoría de esta clase-

Neville agradeció el comentario, con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Luna comenzaba a aplaudir y el chico se ponía rojo.

-Ginevra Weasley- Extendió la mano y le entrego el examen-91 de 100 excelente-

Ginny no dijo nada solo tomo el examen y se sentó mientras luna aplaudía *hipócrita* pensó

-Hermione Granger- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y le extendió el examen - 97 de 100, extraordinario Jean- dijo sonriendo a lo que ella se sonrojo

-Luna Lovegood- sonrió abiertamente y entrego su examen - ¡WOW! INCREIBLE, 99 de 100, por un punto Luna Felicidades-

-Gracias, Profesor- contesto esta agradecida, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su labio

Ginny se puso roja de la ira, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Dromel se dispuso a hablar

-Bueno, que hay de mi propuesta, aceptan, mi ayuda en DCAO- dijo sonriendo

Luna salto enseguida -Por supuesto que sí, yo acepto- y le sonrió a Dromel

Ginny no se quiso quedar atrás, y se levanto en el acto -yo también acepto-

y Neville, no se quiso quedar atrás -yo...yo, tam...biien acepto-

-Muy bien señores, y ustedes 3, les doy de plazo hasta la primera nevada, sino me contestan a esa fecha borrare sus memorias respecto al tema-

-Pero, aun no entiendo porque nosotros- pregunto Hermione

-Pues, usted señor Potter, por obvias razones- dijo viendo a los tres amigos

-Neville, aunque tú no lo creas, vales mucho más que muchos aquí en la escuela, y yo pienso que el sombrero seleccionador te coloco donde te coloco por algo, pienso hacer que confíes en ti mismo, ya que serás de gran importancia para todos el día de la batalla final- dijo mientras miraba fijamente al chico

-Gra..Gracias, señor- dijo un muy impresionado Neville

-Ginevra, tu eres una bruja muy poderosa, y lo menos que mereces es una educación a tu altura, y no estas tonterías del ministerio, tus hechizos pueden lograr grandes cosas, y confió que serás una gran bruja- y le sonrió

-Gracias- y sonrió de igual forma

-Luna, yo sé cuál es tu potencial, y no lo vamos a desperdiciar verdad- le dijo sonriendo a lo que ella contesto con un asentimiento de cara

-Ronald, tú tienes una gran cualidad, que te dejare descubrir a ti, ya que no será fácil que lo logremos, y también serás de utilidad a largo plazo- dijo seriamente y Ron no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Y Jean o Hermione- dijo sonriendo - tu eres una chica lista y lo sabes, y también poderosa y también tienes algo, que no sabes que lo tienes o lo sabes y tienes miedo de enfrentarlo, y es la razón por la que te escondes en los libros - Hermione no entiendo lo dicho y mejor atendió a Dromel

-Bueno por lo que podrán ver, lo que pretendo es formar un ejército con ustedes 6 que le enfrente cara a todo lo que venga en su contra - le dijo a los 6 - y espero poder hacer que los 6 se den cuenta de lo que realmente valen-

-Bueno, veamos- y saco un pergamino con un horario de clases de regularización- los de 2° y 3°, de Hufflepuff y Slytherin a las 4:00 p.m.; 2° y 3° de Griffindor y Revenclaw a las 5:00 p.m.; 4° y 5° de Hufflepuff y Slytherin a las 6:00 p.m.; 4° y 5° de Griffindor y Revenclaw a las 7:00 p.m.- leyó deteniéndose y continuo - a si a ustedes 6 les toca a las 7 de la tarde, como pueden ver para poderlos regularizar a ustedes 6 tengo que hacer todo un teatro con los demás alumnos-

Todos se le quedaron viendo, y no dijeron nada.

-Bueno se pueden retirar, creo que no es necesario decirles que este tema es un secreto entre nosotros 7 y nadie más, los espero mañana a las 7:00, adiós- dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de varita y desparecía el hechizo y salía por la puerta a esperar a que los demás grupos aparecieran.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, sin decir nada más.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO IX

"NO DEVO DECIR MENTIRAS"

Harry, se encontraba frente a la oficina de la profesora de DCAO, para cumplir con el castigo impuesto por el rector Dromel, sin titubear, llamo a la puerta y la profesora Umbridge lo hizo pasar.

Después de 4 años en la escuela, el había estado en esa oficina innumerables veces, pero era la primera vez que la veía tan cambiada, todas las paredes, que anteriormente eran de piedra, estaban cubiertas de un color rosa, había mueblecitos tapizados como si una niña estuviera a punto de jugar al te, y los adornos de las paredes eran ridículos, gatos por todos lados, Harry se llevo una gran sorpresa pero prefirió guardar silencio.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter- dijo la profesora en el tono más dulce y falso que logro articular – tome asiento- pidió señalando un pupitre

Harry tomo asiento, mientras sentía la mirada de los gatos en las paredes.

-Hoy escribirá unas líneas para mi señor Potter-

Harry abrió su mochila pero la profesora lo corto –no, no con su pluma va a usar una mía muy especial- dijo acercándose a él y entregándole una pluma - y ahora quiero que escriba no debo decir mentiras-

Harry dudo un momento y cuestiono – ¿cuántas veces?-

-No lo sé, las que sean necesarias para que el mensaje se le grave- contesto ella con una sonrisa

-No me ha dado tinta- dijo Harry desesperado

-No la necesita- recrimino ella en un tono lúgubre

Harry dudo por segunda vez, pero comenzó a escribirlo, con forme imprimía en el papel las palabras, su mano comenzaba a arder y las palabras se impregnaron en su mano izquierda.

Ella se acerco a Harry y lo miro con una sonrisa– ¿sí?

-Nada- contesto el

-Que bien por qué usted sabe muy en el fondo que se merece el castigo, verdad señor Potter- dijo ella despacio y termino con una tonta sonrisa

Harry salió de la oficina, y dentro de la sala común se topo con Dromel quien alcanzo a ver la mano que le sangraba, y le pidió que fuera a su cuarto.

-Espera- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta y poniendo una vez más la capa azul alrededor de ellos. –Ahora sí que te paso- dijo mientras tomaba unos frascos y unas vendes

-Yo fui al castigo, y pues me dio una pluma extraña, aaaaa –grito Harry al contacto con el alcohol

-Lo siento, pero el efecto de ese tipo de plumas no se puede quitar tan fácilmente con magia, así que lo aremos como los muggles, lo siento Potter, el castigo es mi culpa- dijo mientras seguía limpiando la mano de Harry

-No bueno, aaaaaa- dijo mientras seguía el dolor en su mano

-Lo siento en serio Potter, es solo que tengo que cuidar lo que digo y hago, no puedo perder la confianza de Fudge, y ellos estaban seguros que intentarías eso, bueno ya esta, solo no hagas cosas tontas con tu mano, y sanara pronto- dijo Dromel volviendo a guardar las cosas en su lugar.

-Si claro, gracias supongo que si….- pero Harry no pudo completar lo que iba a decir cuando noto un par de fotos de la tumba de Tom Ryddle padre, y un libro negro en la mesa

- Pues supongo que podría decirle a la profesora McGonagall de este tipo de castigos, déjamelo a mí Potter, mientras no hagas nada estúpido supongo que podríamos solucionarlo- dijo el rubio abriéndole la puerta cortando así el encantamiento protector.

-Claro- dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus deducciones sobre las fotos y saliendo de la habitación del rubio

En la sala común, los gemelos Weasley hacían negocios con sus surtidos salta clases, Harry se dirigió poco a poco hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraba vacío, se sentó y no se dio cuenta de que sus mejores amigos venían entrando por estar pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas mi trabajo- decía el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba junto con la castaña a Harry

-Hay por favor- replicaba Hermione

-Es que he estado ocupado estudiando para el examen TIMO´S- se defendía Ron

-Te are la introducción es todo- decía con una sonrisa la castaña

-Hermione eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, y si alguna vez volviera a ser grosero con tigo…..- pero lo paro la castaña

-abrías vuelto a la normalidad- dijo la castaña poniendo fin a esa conversación y sentándose con Harry

-¿En qué piensas amigo?- pregunto Ron a Harry al verlo tan pensativo

-Yo.. eh… pues en nada especial, que opinan de Dromel- dijo Harry esperando una respuesta positiva

-Pues no lo sé es algo misterioso simplemente, pero no creo que sea una mala persona- dijo la castaña

-Pues creo que es un tonto engreído, que cree que con solo sonreír todas se derretirán por el- dijo Ron un poco celoso

-No, me refiero a su lado obscuro, quiero decir su apellido es el mismo que el de Voldemort- cuestiono Harry una vez mas

-Pues podría ser solo coincidencia Harry- contesto Hermione

-Si al inicio lo pensé pero hay que estuve en su habitación…..- Trato de explicar Harry pero Ron lo interrumpió

-Como que hacías tú en su habitación-

-Bueno yo, el me ayudo a curar mi mano pero alcance a ver…..- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente pero esta vez por la castaña

-¿Que tiene tu mano?- pregunto dándose cuenta la castaña

-Nada, a lo que me refería es….- pero fue interrumpido una vez más

-¿Nada?, debes decirle a Dumbledore- recrimino la castaña

- No, Dumbledore tiene mucho en que pensar ahora y no quiero darle a Umbridge la satisfacción- menciono el pelinegro restándole importancia

-Al diablo con ella, te esta torturando, si nuestros padres se enteraran….-dijo Ron

-Sabes que yo no tengo padres Ron- dijo con una voz un poco fastidiada

Hermione dudo un poco sus palabras y finalmente dijo –Harry debes denunciarla es bastante simple ella….-

-NO, No lo es Hermione sea lo que sea no es algo simple, oh no lo entienden…..- exploto por fin Harry y salió muy molesto de la sala común con un rumbo que ni el sabia


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO X

"DIFERENTES"

"Estimado Canuto, espero que estés bien aquí ya comenzó a hacer frio el invierno definitivamente se acerca a pesar de estar de regreso en Hogwarts me siento más solo que nunca, se que tu más que nadie me entiende."

Harry termino de escribir la carta, la doblo y se la entrego a Hedwi, y camino de regreso al castillo, pero antes de entrar logro ver uno de esos caballos alados sobrevolando el bosque prohibido, y decidió ir a investigar.

Al llegar al lugar, pudo verla, realmente no se veía tan loca como muchos aseguraban, aunque que estuviera descalza y acariciando un animal que al parecer nadie más que ellos dos podían ver no le daba armas para defenderse de su supuesta locura.

-Hola Harry Potter- contesto la rubia asombrando a Harry

-Tus pies, no tienes frio- pregunto el pelinegro solo por tratar de hacer una conversación

La rubia asintió –un poco, todos mis zapatos han desaparecido misteriosamente sospecho que los nargles tuvieron algo que ver-

-¿Qué son?- pregunto Harry llegando por fin a la pregunta que se moría por hacer

-Se llaman Thestrals, son muy amables pero la gente los evita porque son un poco…- pero la rubia no supo como terminar la frase

-Diferentes- respondió Harry notando que Luna evito decirlo por lo parecidos que eran él y la rubia a aquellos extraños animales -Por qué no todos los pueden ver- cuestiono mientras seguían a uno de ellos que se dirigía a su cría

-Solo pueden hacerlo los que han visto la muerte- dijo ella con un tono soñador en su voz

-Así que tú has visto morir a alguien- dijo Harry con la mayor delicadeza que pudo ya que era un tema muy delicado

-A mi mama, era una bruja extraordinaria pero le encantaba experimentar y un día un encantamiento le salió mal, yo tenía 9 años- contesto ella al parecer sin ningún dolor por la conversación.

-Lo lamento- dijo el pelinegro, compartiendo su dolor y recordando el también a sus seres queridos que habían muerto

-Si fue algo horrible a veces me siento demasiado triste por eso, pero tengo a personas que me quieren como Dromel y mi papa- dijo ella con una sonrisa arrojándole una manzana a la cría –por cierto, nosotros te creemos- espero una respuesta pero al ver que Harry no comprendía prosiguió- que volvió "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y que pelearon y que el ministerio y el profeta conspiran contra ti y Dumbledore-

-Gracias al parecer ustedes son los únicos- dijo Harry un poco entusiasmado con el comentario

-Yo no lo creo, pero supongo que es así como él lo quiere- dijo luna aun sin prestar mucha atención a Harry

-A que te refieres- dijo el confundido

-Pues si yo fuera "quien-tu-sabes", querría que te sintieras aislado de los otros por qué logrando que te sientas solo no eres una gran amenaza, y menos si nos dejan de enseñar DCAO- dijo aventando un pedazo de carne a la cría

-Si supongo que es una mala decisión dejar de enseñarnos hechizos de defensa- y mientras decía eso a Harry lo golpeo una idea en la cabeza – ¿Cuentas a Dromel, como personas que te quieren?-

-Si, por supuesto, es un chico encantador y que sabe escuchar, no es como todos él es especial, por lo menos para mí- dijo sonriéndole a Harry y prestándole la debida atención por primera vez en toda su plática.

-Crees que debemos aceptar la ayuda de él, digo me refiero que para nosotros es un verdadero desconocido, podría estar mintiéndonos- dijo Harry tratando de sacarle información a Luna

-Pues, todos mentimos, además que es lo que puedes perder, solo una hora al día- Luna sonrió por última vez a Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Harry se quedo parado reflexionando las palabras de Luna, y cuando noto que estaba solo, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Después de caminar un rato sin rumbo, decidió buscar a sus amigos y pedirles disculpas, entro al gran comedor, y sonrió al encontrarlos allí igual que siempre, discutiendo.

-Alguna vez dejas de comer- comento Hermione a Ron, al verlo arrancar como un animal un trozo de carne

-¿Qué?, tengo hambre- dijo Ron en tono molesto

Harry se acerco a ellos y con su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, dijo -¿Puedo sentarme?-

Pero antes que pudieran darle una respuesta, los gritos de la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Umbridge, y no perdieron tiempo en acercarse a ver mas de cerca la discusión.

-…. Que es lo que esta insinuando exactamente?- protestaba la profesora Umbridge

-Solo le pido que en lo que respecta a mis alumnos se conforme con las prácticas disciplinarias tradicionales- decía la profesora de transformaciones.

-Se que suena tonto, pero parecería que cuestiona mi autoridad en mi salón de clase Minerva- dijo Umbridge lo más alto que pudo sin llegar a gritar

-No es así dolores- contesto la profesora McGonagall –pero si cuestiono sus métodos medievales-

-Lo siento querida- dijo algo aturdida buscando las palabras exactas –pero cuestionar mis practicas, es cuestionar al ministerio y por lo tanto al ministro mismo- realizo una pausa dramática, y se dirigió a todos los alumnos que escuchaban en el vestíbulo –las cosas en Hogwarts están peor de lo que creía, Cornelius, querrá tomar medidas de inmediato, Dromel-

Dromel, salió de entre los alumnos –Si, Madame Subsecretaria-

-Envié de inmediato una carta al ministro, mencionándole todos los puntos que estuvimos tratando esta mañana, y menciónele que el castillo necesita medidas inmediatas- concluyo hacia Dromel la profra. De DCAO

-De inmediato- dijo el rubio y tomo rumbo a la lechucería

Todos los alumnos se quedaron pasmados, peguntándose que sería lo que pasaría con el castillo una vez que esa carta llegara a su destino, lo que ellos no sabían es que las medidas serian tomadas más pronto de lo que pensaban.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XI

"PODER ABSOLUTO"

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia corrió como pólvora.

DECRETO EDUCACIONAL # 23 DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE A SIDO ASIGNADA AL PUESTO DE SUMA INQUISIDORA EN HOGWARTS

Todos tomaban su desayuno, cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar, entregándole a Hermione un ejemplar del Profeta.

-No puede ser- dijo ella leyendo la noticia principal

-Que pasa Hermione, hubo mas ataques- pregunto Harry interesado

-No- dijo Hermione viendo indignada el periódico –Escuchen, citando al ministro de magia Rita Skitter escribe "habiendo ya revolucionado la enseñanza de la defensa contra las artes obscuras dolores Umbridge tendrá como suma inquisidora poderes para arreglar el deterioro educativo actual en Hogwarts"-

-Y que significa- pregunto Ron comiendo

-Que tendrá el poder absoluto en el castillo, esta por encima de los profesores, espero que no se salga de control- concluyo la castaña mas para ella que para ella que para sus amigos

Y Hermione no se equivocaba, Umbridge estaba fuera de control, ninguno de ellos sabia que hacer, parecía que la escuela no aguantaría mas, la única salida que tenían los chicos era de lunes a viernes a las 7 de la tarde, en la clase especial con Dromel.

-Bueno adelante, espero que hayan realizado los ejercicios que se les dejaron ayer- dijo Dromel, mientras cerraba la puerta y la bloqueaba con varios encantamientos –bueno arreglemos esto- con un movimiento de varita, movió todos los pupitres a las orillas, dejando solo tres en los que se colocaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Listo hoy que vamos a hacer- dijo Hermione algo desanimada

-Pues podrían, hacer un ensayo sobre el deterioro educativo en Hogwarts- dijo el rubio riendo –si supongo que eso los tendrá entretenidos, y estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas que decir sobre eso, ustedes 3 supongo que realizaron los ejercicios que les deje…-

Y así la clase continúo toda la hora, Harry y Hermione, devan rienda suelta a los insultos contra Umbridge, los restantes estaban aprendiendo a sostener correctamente su varita y perfeccionar el hechizo de levitación que conocían, 10 minutos antes de que se terminara la sesión, pidió los ensayos, y no pudo evitar reírse de las cosas que habían escrito, a continuación quemo los ensayos y quito los hechizos del aula.

-Nos vemos mañana, por cierto, la primera nevada se acerca y no tengo una respuesta suya- y dicho esto el rubio cerró la puerta en sus caras.

Pero fuera de esa aula protegida, todo volvía a ser lo mismo, Umbridge sancionaba a todos a diestra y siniestra y los mandaba a la Rectoría.

-No pueden besarse en esta zona, a la rectoría…..-

-El uniforme debe utilizarse correctamente, vayan con el rector….-

-Esto es peligroso señores Weasley, Dromel estar feliz de verlos de nuevo…-

Cuestionaba a los maestros, restándoles autoridad dentro de las clases.

-Una pregunta querida, cuánto tiempo exactamente llevas dando esta clase…..-

-Usted fue el primer candidato para enseñar DCAO no?...-

-y no le dieron el puesto….-

-podría hacerme una predicción por favor…-

-Solo una insignificante profecía…..-

-Qué pena…-

Creando también, las reglas más ridículas que jamás se hubieran visto en Hogwarts.

DECRETO EDUCACIONAL #24 SE PROHIBE ESCUCHAR MUSICA

DECRETO EDUCACIONAL #30 TODOS LOS PRODUCTOS WEASLEY ESTAN PROHIBIDOS

DECRETO EDUCACIONAL #45 LA VESTIMENTA Y EL DECORO DEVEN PERMANECER EN ORDEN

Y nadie se esperaba lo peor; todos los estudiantes se dirigían al patio, Harry lo noto y se acerco a ver que sucedía.

-Cho, que pasa- pregunto Harry a la chica oriental

-Es la profesora Treiloni- contesto a ella mientras ambos caminaban hacia el patio.

Cuando Harry logro llegar al frente, no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Dromel, llevaba unas maletas al lado de la profesora treiloni, mientras ella lloraba en medio, y Umbridge aparecía.

-llevo 16 años dando clases en este castillo, Hogwarts es mi hogar, por favor no puede hacerlo- suplicaba la profesora de adivinación

-De hecho ya lo hice- dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa, mientras Dromel le entregaba una hoja de despido a la profesora de adivinación

La profesora McGonagall se acerco rápidamente a apoyar a su compañera, aventando a Dromel para poder llegar a ella, Dromel perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y se coloco detrás de Umbridge.

-Quieres decir algo querida- pregunto Umbridge con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- Hay muchas cosas que podría decirle- dijo molesta McGonagall

De pronto las grandes puertas del castillo se abrieron, saliendo de ellas el director de la escuela, caminando hacia Umbridge.

-Profesora McGonagall podría escoltar a Sibyl de vuelta al castillo- dijo el director mirando a Umbridge y a Dromel con cara de reto

-oh muchas gracias- decía sybil mientras ere metida al castillo

-debo recordarle profesor, que los estatutos del decreto educacional 23 dictados por el ministro…..- trato de recriminar la amante de los gatos pero fue interrumpida por el director

-Tiene derecho a despedir a mis maestros, pero no la autoridad para desterrarlos de aquí, ese sigue siendo un privilegio del director- contesto él con la voz más firme que tenia

Umbridge voltio a ver a Dromel y el solo alzo los hombros dándole la razón a Dumbledore.

-Por ahora- dijo Umbridge feliz, y comenzó a caminar al castillo seguida por Dromel.

Todos los estudiantes, se fueron hacia sus respectivos salones y Harry trato de seguir al director, pero desapareció.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XII

Era casi la media noche, y los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, los tres estaban en silencio el único sonido que se escuchaba era un leve sonido que provenía de la radio mágica; hasta que Hermione se armo de valor y rompió el incomodo silencio.

-No aprendemos a defendernos y no aprendemos a pasar los TIMO´s, se está apoderando de todo el colegio, la primer nevada esta cerca y debemos tener una respuesta- dijo Hermione molesta

Harry alcanzo a escuchar una noticia que le intereso, y subió el volumen de la radio.

-….Prioridad del ministerio además tenemos pruebas contundentes de que la desaparición de esos hombres es un acto del conocido acecino Sirius Black , no obs…- pero un extraño sonido que provenía de la chimenea capto la atención de los tres amigos

-Sirius- dijo Harry impresionado acercándose a la chimenea -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Respondo a tu carta, dijiste que te preocupaban Umbridge y Ryddle, que están haciendo enseñándoles a matar mestizos- contesto la cara se Sirius en el fuego de la chimenea

-No nos dejan usar nada de magia- contesto Harry en un susurro

-No me sorprende, el último informe dice que Fudge no quiere que sepan combatir- dijo Sirius

-¿Combatir?, ¿Qué piensa que estamos formando un ejército de magos?- pregunto Ron confundido

-Eso es exactamente lo que cree, que Dumbledore está armando sus fuerzas para atacar al ministerio, se está volviendo más paranoico- Sirius paro y dudo un poco antes de proseguir -los otros no quieren que te diga esto Harry, pero las cosas no van del todo bien aquí en la orden, Fudge bloquea la verdad siempre que puede y esas desapariciones así comenzó la ultima vez, Voldemort está avanzando-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Harry

-Alguien viene, lamento no poder ayudarlos más, al menos por ahora parece que están solos- y dicho esto, desapareció

Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie en silencio, hasta que Hermione tomo una vez más la palabra

-El está avanzando, tenemos que saber defendernos, si Umbridge no quiere enseñarnos, necesitamos a alguien que lo haga- dijo muy despacio tratando de analizar cada una de sus palabras

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Hermione?- cuestiono Ron

-La ultima nevada se acerca, y….- pero fue interrumpida por Harry

-Yo no me fio de él, Hermione-

-Y por qué no, es nuestra única esperanza, es lo más cercano que tenemos a una educación de ese tipo- grito Hermione desesperada por una respuesta afirmativa

-Bueno- comenzó Ron –Es simple no, mira su apellido a quien más conocemos que sea un Ryddle-

-Bueno, los apellidos no son únicos, podría ser solo una coincidencia- respondió la castaña

-A una coincidencia, porque no vez esto- mostro una página de su libreta () -mira si eliminamos las dos primeras letras, y la ultima T y acomodamos las letras en ese orden Voldemort forma la palabra Dromel-

-Vamos Ron, eso está demasiado forzado, y no creo que estés insinuando que Dromel es Voldemort, y que se metió al castillo para asesinar a Harry- dijo observando la hoja la castaña

-Por qué no, no sería la primera vez que entra al castillo como otra persona, y si creo que Dromel puede ser Voldemort, además es muy misterioso es demasiado joven para ser tan poderoso en el ministerio, que tal que controla al ministro y lo uso para entrar al castillo-dijo Ron preocupado

-Pero Ron…..- trato de replicar Hermione pero la paro Harry

-Coincido con Ron- dijo el pelinegro – El día que estuve en su habitación, logre ver unas fotos de la tumba de los Ryddle y también un libro negro que había visto antes en la sección prohibida-

-Yo, dudo mucho que sus sospechas sean ciertas, así que yo mañana mismo diré que si a las clases privadas, y no me importa si me siguen o no- concluyo la castaña y muy molesta se fue a su habitación

-Tú qué piensas- pregunto Ron a Harry

-Pues creo que lo consultare con la almohada- concluyo en pelinegro, y ambos subieron a su habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIII

"SIMPLE NO TAN SIMPLE"

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue una vez más la primer persona en levantarse en el dormitorio de 5to grado, ya se le había hecho costumbre, todos los días era casi siempre la misma rutina por las mañanas. Se levantaba junto al sol, se ocupaba de su aseo personal y caminaba hacia la biblioteca a buscar algo ligero que leer.

Se concentraba en su lectura durante 10 minutos, hasta que un saludo la interrumpía de su lectura.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger; tan temprano leyendo- dijo con su habitual saludo matutino el rubio

-Buenos días, profesor Ryddle, sé que es temprano pero me resulta interesante este tema- dijo Hermione rompiendo su habitual rutina matutina, que solo se limitaba a un simple buen día.

-Oh me parece excelente, ¿puedo?- dijo el rubio tendiendo la mano por el libro

-Por supuesto- la castaña entrego el libro al profesor que lo recibió con una sonrisa, y lo examino cuidadosamente

-¿Callejeando con Demonios, de Gilderoy Lockhart?- sonrió – creí que habían entendido que de todo lo que decía Lockhart, el 99% no es verdad -

-Claro pero…. Un minuto como sabe usted eso- cuestiono suspicaz la castaña

Dromel, lo pensó por unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta –Dumbledor, me comento en alguna ocasión las artimañas de Lockhart, y estoy enterado que las mismas son de su conocimiento-

-Oh, bueno soy consciente de las artimañas que utilizo para conseguir su éxito…-

-No, creí que alguien tan sensata como usted, siguiera leyendo esto- dijo extendiendo el libro de vuelta a Hermione

-Pero debe aceptar profesor, que a pesar de que esas grandes proezas las robo, y aunque él no haya hecho nada de eso alguien si lo hizo, y ese alguien puede enseñarnos mucho -

-Caray Jean, cada día me sorprendes más- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio – ya es hora del almuerzo, no tarde demasiado o lo mejor se terminara-

Terminando estas palabras salió de la biblioteca, dejando a la castaña sentada con su libro, después de unos minutos más de lectura, Hermione coloco el libro en su lugar y se dirigió al gran comedor, pero para su decepción no había ni rastro de del rubio, pero encontró a sus 2 amigos en la mesa comiendo todo lo que había a su alcance.

El día paso, como muchos otros, clases, profesores, trabajos y tareas; y después de la dura jornada clásica, llegaba el momento de las clases extras de regularización.

Se encontraban frente al aula de DCAO, 6 chicos esperando entrar, el rubio les abrió la puerta y les permitió la entrada, y después de poner los hechizos habituales en la habitación comenzó.

-Bueno, ustedes 3- señalando a Harry, Ron y Hermione- en los pupitres encontraran los libros que quiero que lean hoy y…..-

-Profesor- interrumpió la castaña –yo acepto que me enseñe DCAO, confió en usted-

Dromel sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry interrumpió.

-Yo y Ron, lo hablamos y también aceptamos- dijo Harry no muy convencido de sus palabras

-Excelente chicos- sonrió el profesor y con un movimiento de varita, cambio los pupitres, por cojines y algunos maniquíes con varitas - es obvio que su educación mágica en esta materia ha sido muy inconstante con los 6, algunos saben más otros menos, por eso comenzaremos con encantamientos simples-

-Se refiere a hechizos de principiante- dijo el pelirrojo en tono de burla

-En efecto señor Weasley, son para principiantes, pero veo que ustedes son simplemente eso principiantes- sonrió con tono de superioridad –ahora Potter, colócate de aquel lado-

-Aquí – pregunto colocándose una distancia considerable de todos

-Si allí está bien, ahora lánzame un hechizo de desarme- pidió el rubio

Ron lanzo un zumbido de burla hacia el profesor, tomando por ridícula su petición.

-Expelliarmus- grito Harry dirigiendo su varita directo al rubio, el encantamiento pego directo en su varita, pero la varita no reaccionó con ningún movimiento.

-¿Pero qué paso, porque no lo desarmaste Harry?- pregunto Ron al pelinegro

-Yo se lo explico señor Weasley, es muy sencillo, hay hechizos simples que no son tan simples, que dependen de la destreza, fuerza y concentración del mago que los lanza para tener potencia, y también dependen de los mismos factores en el mago que los recibe por su efecto, para que sea más simple de explicar un hechizo tuyo jamás lograría desarmar a Dumbledore-

El rostro de Ron, quedo del mismo color de su pelo, mesclando coraje y pena, ya que lo había humillado por sus comentarios.

-Ahora, todos colóquense en aquella marca- dijo mientras señalaba una línea frente a los maniquíes –Listo, estos maniquíes están encantados para que presenten la fuerza de los mortifagos mas fuertes de Voldemort, practiquen el encantamiento de desarme y el encantamiento aturdidor contra los maniquíes, y ya veremos después-

Dicho esto, los 6 comenzaron a atacar su objetivo, después de algún tiempo y varias correcciones por parte de Dromel, 5 de los 6 estudiantes habían logrado un gran avance.

-Muy bien chicos, pueden parar, siéntense por favor- con un movimiento de varita, el salón quedo como en un principio, un simple salón de clases –Necesito una coartada para no despertar sospechas-

-¿Coartada, por qué?- pregunto Luna

-Que ustedes avancen en esta materia y los demás no, es sospechoso y además injusto para ellos, todos tienen el derecho de aprender, yo les pido que busquen la manera, de enseñar DCAO en el castillo, les pido que enseñen lo básico no conjuros avanzados-

Callo por unos minutos, y al ver que ninguno respondía el rubio prosiguió

-Me gustaría que tú Potter, les enseñaras lo que sabes-

-Yo, pero….- regreso a ver a Hermione quien lo animo a aceptar – está bien lo haré-

-Excelente, bueno supongo que es todo por hoy, les pido que esta tarea la realicen lo antes posible, y también traten de practicar los hechizos- con un movimiento de varita retiro los conjuros y los chicos comenzaron a salir –Luna espera-

Luna se detuvo mientras los demás salían del aula, cerró la puerta tras ellos, Ginny se detuvo a escuchar detrás de la puerta, y Hermione al tratar de reprenderla también escucho lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta.

-Luna por favor, encárgate de que se cumpla mi encargo, es parte esencial del plan-

-A si Dromel, ¿y que gano yo?-

-Pues mi cariño, y un postre del gran comedor-

-El postre es tentador, aunque creí que tu cariño lo tendría de todas formas, pero para que veas que te quiero lo haré-

-Gracias preciosa eres la mejor, ya deberías salir, o podrían pensar mal-

-Piensa mal y acertaras, adiós-

Después hubo silencio por unos segundos, y unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, lo que orillo a salir corriendo a las 2 chicas que escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

Tiempo después del final de la cena, los únicos que quedaban en la sala común eran Harry Potter y sus 2 amigos.

-Y como haremos la tarea del engreído ese- pregunto Ron

-Déjenmelo todo a mí, creo que tengo el plan perfecto- sentencio la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro; lo que hiso creer a sus 2 amigos que ya lo tenía todo planeado.


End file.
